Basketball is not my Friend
by crazymiko
Summary: Gift fic to Lady Gackt. An argument turns into a game of two on two basketball, winners pick where to eat for dinner and losers pay. With part of his last paycheck at stake Aya's playing dirty. Youji wouldn't let him get away with that, would he? YxA


Hello! I'm back with another YoujixAya fic. This is a gift for Lady Gackt 'cause she understood my sleepy rambling. I tried but I'm not an excellent writer so this is the best I can do at the moment. This fic follows Operation Boxer Shorts, it's not absolutely necessary to read Op: Boxer Shorts first, but I strongly recommend it! There are plenty of references. Enjoy! 

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz; it belongs to whoever owns it. 

Summary: An argument turns into a game of two on two basketball, winner picks where to eat for dinner and the losers pay. With a good chunk of his last paycheck at stake Aya will do what it takes to win, even play dirty. Youji wouldn't let Aya get away with that would he?

Basketball is not my Friend… (Or Aya plays dirty) 

~*~*~*~Meiji Gakuin High, Basketball court*~*~*~*

This is not my day. It has not been my day for at least a few months; the last really good day I had was sometime after the boxer incident.  As far as today is concerned nothing truly earth shattering has happened quite yet, emphasis on yet. I find it absolutely amazing how anything in this house can be turned into an argument that is usually settled by a competition of some sort. This usually brings up the age-old question of "If we work together, why must we live together?" The competition is normally not the problem; under normal circumstances I look forward to it, but it's different this time. All of the competitions are split up fairly so it's either two vs. two, or all of us versus each other. Having Aya, as a lover can be a huge advantage in two vs. two, we work very well as a team and can win any competition together with the exception of soccer. Ken and the chibi, mostly Ken, can kick our asses in soccer, but what do you expect against a professional? The heart of the matter is that this time I got paired with Ken, not Aya. Why is this bad? Because the game is basketball, Aya is actually decent at basketball. Ken on the other hand is hopeless at basketball; Omi is even better than him! No offense to Omi, he's just not very sports inclined. If I don't win this one Aya and Omi are going to drag us to a nice restaurant and make us pay for it. I suppose I have only myself to blame on this one, it was my idea.

~*~*~*~Last Month~*~*~*

            After I spent some time thinking about the boxer incident and how it occurred I realized that the communication in this house sucked. Perhaps sucked isn't the right word, nonexistent fits better. No one has any idea about what's going on with everyone else, sort of. Between Omi and Aya they could probably come up with everyone's schedule, but that means they'd have to talk to each other about it and compare observations. The chances of that happening are nil; I say that with the utmost optimism. I surprise myself by realizing this; I guess not spending time on one-night stands lets you notice more things. What we all need is some kind of bonding time, to go and do something together just us. No Aya-chan, no Sakura, no one but Ken, Omi, Aya, and I. Maybe one night a week we should all go out and have dinner together and touch base on what everyone's doing. I couldn't hurt, and maybe I'd earn some brownie points with Aya for thinking of it. Ah, ulterior motives. Never leave home without them.

~*~*~*~Basketball Court~*~*~*~

            I could kick myself now for thinking up that idea. I'm starting to wonder what I was under the influence of and what I did with the rest of it. I remember that I was thinking of ways to get Aya back in bed at the time, which made me remember my birthday gift leading to reflecting on the boxer incident. Anyway I suggested it to everyone else and Ken and Omi were instantly sold on the idea. Remember what I said about making comments about matching things and Ken? Same idea applies here if not more so. Ken at least hesitated for a second with the boxers. Aya also seemed to think it was a decent enough idea and so Thursday night dinners came into existence. At least I was lucid enough to keep Friday night free for my dates with Aya. I guess I should explain why we're going two on two in basketball, picking where to eat on Thursday night is an ordeal in itself. This week the lines were drawn with Aya and Omi pushing for a nice quiet dinner and Ken and I wanting to go somewhere exciting, preferably with dancing and a bar, i.e. a club. It's four in the afternoon now; we have about three hours to get this argument straightened out. So, through the magic of the hat of games basketball was chosen and through the magic of my big mouth the stakes were upped to losers paying. To make it worse Aya is smiling, not a good smile, an evil smile. One of those smiles that promises bad things in the near future. Aya's scary when he smiles like that; he's only done it twice, both times resulted in bad things for me. Omi's calling for us to start, let the games begin and hopefully end soon.

~*~*~*~*~First Half~*~*~*~*~*

            I. Hate. Basketball. Omi can actually shoot and Aya is doing very well, at least we're still winning. The score is 8-4, only 22 more points or thirty more minutes in the lead to win this game. It can't be this easy though; I can see the wheels turning in Aya's head. Most likely thinking up some strategy to hinder my playing. Ken's worthless; he keeps trying to kick the damn ball. Stupid soccer nut, if Aya comes up with something we're screwed.

~*~*~*~*~Second Half~*~*~*~*~*

            He thought of something, him and Omi, the sneaky bastards. No fair, not only do they have Omi as a tactician, they also have Aya.  He's probably worse than Omi; Omi has a little thing called a conscience when it comes to game strategies. At least I think he does; Aya is ruthless when his paycheck and peace of mind are on the line. Until now I thought Aya had a few basic rules of behavior, one of them being no intimate touching in public. Public meaning anywhere not our room; whether or not anyone's watching, hence spoiling much of my fun. What he just did is not I repeat not casual Aya-acceptable touching, that was a grope. Not that I'm really complaining; I'm just upset that the public groping is used in order to win the game. Jerk. That discreet little grope caused me to drop the ball into Omi's waiting hand's letting them even up the score. Now it's tied, 24-24 with fifteen minutes left in the game unless one of the teams makes it to thirty. I wonder if that was a foul, none of us know the real rules to this game. Just that any shots inside the half circle area are worth two points and outside they're worth three. Everything's going to work out in my favor though; I've got the ball and Aya's on the other side of the court. I'll score before he can get his roaming hands anywhere distracting. Of course now I realize that he doesn't need to use his hands to make me stop and drop the stupid ball. As soon as one of his fingers made it into his mouth on the pretext of biting a nail I came to a dead halt and dropped the ball; into Omi's hands again. 26-24, this could be bad, Aya only needs to do something like that two mores times and he's won the game. It's not fair! Those tactics won't work on him; he just shakes his head at me and keeps going. I tried already. Damn it! Ken needs to do something quick or I'm going to make him pay for all of dinner. He's my partner for this, he's supposed to be helping me out here. Ouch, I take that one back. Ken should avoid the basketball at all costs. I've never seen a guy shoot, miss, and then get hit in the head with the ball on the rebound. The only good part about it is he called a time out to let his head stop spinning. Breaks over though, time to get it over with. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll pick somewhere kind of cheap. Not really cheap, I like my food to be good, but not one of those super expensive places where the entrees are the size of my snacks. Aya has the ball now, which I suppose is good. I can't really be sure, if I can block his shot I can take the ball and score. I just need to make two three pointers, just two. Aya shoots, Aya misses, and I have the rebound. His tricks aren't going to work this time; Ken's keeping Omi busy and Aya can't grope and catch at the same time. Shit! I never thought he run into me like that, caught me on the right side. With his head strategically placed within reach of my mouth, I hate him. In the moment it took for me to lean down out of habit he's got the ball and is already halfway down the court. I hate him. Since when did he know I was going to do that? Must have been a fluke. Man, Ken is so unreliable, he let Aya get right past him and score. He could at least try to block it. One shot, that's all Aya and Omi need to get their way tonight, there's no way I'm going to let that happen. Ken actually caught the rebound and passed it to me after that last shot. So close, just have to remember one thing: I will ignore Aya. Maybe if say that to myself enough I'll believe it…nah. I've spent too much time trying to get him to loosen up and when he does I can't help but stop and stare. Even if he wins here I'll get him later, no one can resist the Kudou charm. I will make this shot and prove to Aya that I can ignore him. Huh? He's not doing anything this time. But why? He only has one more shot left to win it. Argh! Sneaky bastard, he took they ball while I stood there like an idiot trying to figure him out. No stopping it now, the chibi's got the ball near the hoop. Time to pray that they'll pick somewhere cheap.

~*~*~*~Koneko no Sumi Ie~*~*~*~*

            We lost; I can't believe we lost to Aya and Omi. I'm just going to have to make sure that Aya won't know what hit him tonight. If he thinks he can tease me and get away with it, he hasn't been paying enough attention to me. What to wear? I'll show him at dinner how he made me feel. Let him squirm a bit and see how it feels. A nice dark green button up shirt to complement my eyes, tight dark jeans; step one complete. Step two: Give Aya a full force blast of the Kudou charm. I'll try something a bit more old fashioned tonight since I'll be paying for his meal anyway; I wine him and dine him. He won't be able to resist me if I behave myself and go slowly. He's not the only one who knows everyone's weak spots. His are just harder to get to in the middle of a game. Even I have my limits of what I'll do in public. Dinner is probably going to be at a nice little restaurant with a good dating atmosphere. Looks as if the gods are favoring me after all. A few roses from the cooler and I'll be ready to take on Aya tonight.

~*~*~*~Catinella's~*~*~*~*

            They are so easy to predict. Omi's a sucker for foreign food and Aya could care less what type of food it is as long as it's quiet. Made sense that they'd chose the little Italian restaurant, Omi's a regular and the only other people here are on dates. The music's even soft and pleasant here, foreign classical I think. Don't really understand the stuff but it puts Aya in a better mood, always a good thing in my book. As expected we are seated almost immediately, Aya seems to be enjoying himself as we all report what we did this week and our schedules for next week. Assuming there are no missions of course, those have a tendency to ruin even the best-laid plans. It's time to get to work though, Aya will regret ever teasing the great Kudou Youji without expecting to get it back in return. Plan as of now: Order a good bottle of wine and get Aya a little drunk, be careful to make sure he's only a little drunk though. Aya's a happy drunk, an amusing but annoying and clingy happy drunk. While this may have advantages in some situations, it won't work with what I'm planning. Okay, we have wine, pleasant conversation and atmosphere, and a pair of distracted teammates. Ken and Omi are wrapped up in something, not sure what, the only thing that matters is they won't notice what I'm doing. Hmm, Aya's on his second glass of wine already, that won't do. A rather persistent hand on his thigh should distract him adequately. Yep, that worked.  Poor unsuspecting Aya, he should have thought about this before he played dirty. Ken and I would have picked a fun club and we wouldn't have run up much of a bill. How cute, he's getting flustered, if he keeps that up the waitress is going to notice.

            Eating one handed is more difficult than I thought; acting as if you aren't doing anything is even harder. Aya is defiantly uncomfortable though, he's so easy to rile. I haven't even started yet; I'm just rubbing his thigh and dropping many thinly veiled innuendos. This is just a prelude of things to come, I think. It's hard to predict the outcome of plans like this one. It looks like he's getting a little tipsy, time to move on to phase two: tease Aya mercilessly until he admits defeat. Heaving a long-suffering sigh would not fully portray my feelings on that phase. Sure it's fun, but it could take a while, Aya is way too stubborn for his own good. The check is here, not too expensive fortunately. Omi and Ken are going to go see a movie tonight leaving the Koneko with only Aya and I. Perfect.

~*~*~*~*~Koneko no Sumi Ie~*~*~*~*

            It's been one hour, one hour of dropping rather blatant innuendos and posing in ah…interesting positions. What is he made of? Stone? I know I got him drunk enough to loosen up a little…didn't I? Well in that case I'm just going to have to bring phase two up a notch. With Aya's relaxed and slightly inebriated state it's not that hard to physically drag him to my room. He's in too much of a good mood to protest, probably assuming he's won and I'm about to try and get him into my bed. A partially correct assumption, I am going to get him into my bed, but on my terms. I'm going to win this one; Kudou Youji will not be outdone.

            I'm willing to bet I have a really smug smile on my face right now, I have Aya pinned on the bed and I am driving him nuts. His neck is so sensitive, makes it a good target for teasing. He's going to have a hell of a time covering up those hickeys tomorrow; by now his neck is probably one big hickey. I'd be more than happy to finish what I started if he'd just admit he lost and promise not to pull any more dirty tricks like that.

"You going to say it yet? It's not that hard. It's just 'I promise not to play dirty again'"

Ooh a glare, a Fujimiya family special death glare by the looks of it.  Most families have nice traditions like photo albums or something; the Fujimiya's have a death glare. Even Aya-chan uses it when she's annoyed. Damn that reminds me, Aya's weekly lunch date is tomorrow. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight with him banging about the shop at 5:30 in the morning. Aya-chan has no idea what's she puts poor Youji and by extension Omi and Ken through every Friday morning so she can had a lunch date with big brother. Back to the matter at hand though, I know Aya isn't as annoyed has he's making himself out to be; I can see his resistance crumbling. I suppose that I'm going to have to play dirty this time and go for his weak point, his sides. Aya is surprisingly ticklish on his sides, but nowhere else. In order to reach his sides I'm going to have to hold his arms down one-handed or not hold them down at all. I'm a bit of a gambling man; I have a fifty-fifty chance of being able to reach his sides before he can throw me off. One, two, three, Go! Mission accomplished, Aya is laughing and trying to bat my hands away. I'm going to have to thank Aya-chan for telling me about this weakness. A new necklace sounds appropriate. Half of her jewelry is probably from me by now. Now for the coup de grace, a Kudou special as far as I'm concerned, one really long and good kiss. Not just any kiss I assure you, one specifically intended get Aya hot and bothered enough to give up and admit defeat. And so without further ado…

            That went well, Aya's panting and his eyes are sort of glazed. That kiss always does the trick when I'm in a tight spot. Best not spend too much time gloating over my success yet; I'm not officially successful until he says it.

"Come on Aya, one little sentence and I'll keep going"

            He's upset, but understandably so, once you get a full force blast of the Kudou charm you're hooked. Maybe I have a little bit of an ego, but not as much as Omi and Ken say I have. They're just jealous that I'm so good. Oh, now this is interesting; Aya has the most pained expression on his face when he finally says it. He's too stubborn and prideful for his own good; we could have been well into the fun by now if he'd just cooperate with me. Oh well, we can still have our fun, the night is young and Aya is willing. The rest you can say is history, when talking about Aya I don't like to kiss and tell. Not because I'm shy, but because he'd murder me in my sleep with his damn katana if anyone knew the details of our relationship. In these cases it's best just to scratch your head and shrug; like I've said before, Aya is Aya and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it. 

**~End~**

*sighs* Some ending that turning out to be. Poor Youji thinking he's won, I suppose in a sense he has with Aya promising not to play dirty any more. *Grins* Interesting sequel idea, too lazy to write it now though, have some other ideas. Hmm, I'm seeing the beginning of a long series of one shots in this timeline forming. Oh well, time to hope for the best and see how it pans out.


End file.
